03 September 1979
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1979-09-03 ;Comments *"My eyes just about returning to their normal colour after my birthday celebrations." *Peel introduces session band Orchestral Manoeuvres in the Dark as "The Electricity Boys" in reference to the group's debut single. During the show he referes to them as just "Orchestral Manoeuvres". *He mentions at the beginning of the show that the Leyton Buzzards have now become just "The Buzzards". *Four tracks from the Slits debut LP are in the show. *Correspondence from the group IQ Zero reveal that they had apparently travelled down to London in an unsuccesful attempt to meet Peel. *Peel has received a package of records from Australia. He plays three in a row this evening (→ ↑ → to Mopsie Beans) with three more on the following two nights. Sessions *Orchestral Manoeuvres In The Dark #1. First broadcast of debut session, recorded 20-8-1979. *Leyton Buzzards #3. Repeat of session recorded 6-6-1979 and first broadcast 27 June 1979. Tracklisting *'file a - start of show' *Clive Pig And The Hopeful Chinamen: Happy Birthday Sweet 16 (7") Waldo's *Leyton Buzzards: Last Tango In Leyton (session) *UK Subs: Killer (LP - Another Kind Of Blues) GEM *Orchestral Manoeuvres In The Dark: Red Frame White Light (session) *Led Zeppelin: In The Evening (LP - In Through The Out Door) Swan Song *Cockney Rejects: I Wanna Be A Star (7" b-side Flares 'N Slippers) Small Wonder *Lee Perry: Roast Duck (7") Ska Beat *→ ↑ →: Lampadina (EP - Venitian Rendezvous) Innocent Band also known as Tsk Tsk Tsk. *Peter Lillie & The Leisuremasters: Hangin' Round The House (7") Missing Link *Mopsie Beans: Happy Man (EP - One Out) Local Label *Leyton Buzzards: People In The Street (session) *Orchestral Manoeuvres In The Dark: Bunker Soldiers (session) *Van Morrison: Full Force Gale (LP - Into The Music) Mercury *Slits: Instant Hit (LP - Cut) Island *Siouxsie & The Banshees: Premature Burial (LP - Join Hands) Polydor mistakenly announced as Icon *Glass Torpedoes: Someone Different (7") Teen Beat *Teenage Filmstars: Sometimes Good Guys Don't Follow Trends (7" b-side - (There's A) Cloud Over Liverpool) Clockwork *Standells: Sometimes Good Guys Don't Wear White (7") Tower *Congos: Children Are Crying (7") Congo Ashanti *Transmitters: Ugly Man (12" EP - Still Hunting For The Ugly Man) Step Forward *Leyton Buzzards: Sharp Young Men (session) *'file b cuts in' *Peter Hammill: The Old School Tie (7" b-side - The Polaroid 7") Charisma *Out: Linda's Just A Statue (b-side 'Who Is Innocent?' 7") Rabid *Out: Who Is Innocent? (7") Rabid *Orchestral Manoeuvres In The Dark: Julia's Song (session) *Vice Versa: New Girls Neutrons (EP - Music 4 7") Neutron :JP: "I think it's absolutely wonderful the way things are devolving out of London. I mean, they've been devolving for several years now and devolving also away from large record companies, who in many cases get a little panic-stricken I think and start to blame it on other factors." *'file a cuts out' *Slits: Ping Pong Affair (LP - Cut) Island *Slits: Love And Romance (LP - Cut) Island *Slits: Adventures Close To Home (LP - Cut) Island *'file b tape flip' *Bunny Wailer: Rock In Time (single) Solomonic *IQ Zero: Insects (7") Object Music :JP: "Living out in the country as I do, our house is so full of spiders and beetles and things that we've finally given up trying to persuade them to leave and just let 'em enjoy the house in the same way that we do... what an old hippy I am!" *Orchestral Manoeuvres In The Dark: Messages (session) *Leyton Buzzards: Sweet Dreams Little One (session) *'file b - end of show' File ;Name *(a) 1979-09-03 John Peel Radio 1 (incomplete) DB105.mp3 *(b) John Peel 1979-09-03 incomplete.mp3 ;Length *(a) 01:34:49 *(b) 00:39:56 ;Other *(a) created from DB105 of Derby Box, digitised by RF. *(b) created from T185 of 400 Box, digitised by Dr_Mango. ;Available *(a) *Mooo *(b) http://www.mediafire.com/?14lkc07rbzceo8o or mooo server / file - (login required) ;Footnotes Category:1979 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category: 400 Box Category:Shared Category:Derby Box Category:Wrong Track Moment